It is well known to secure standing seam roof and wall panels, including translucent such panels, to purlin or girt substrates using hidden clips and related clip assemblies. Examples of various of these clip assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4, 184,299, 4,193,247, 4,361,998, 4,495,743, 4,543,760, 4,575,983, 5,001,882, 5,181,360, 5,222,341, 5,363,624 and 5,606,838. As noted in this prior art, a continuing problem has existed concerning the impact of thermal forces (expansion and contraction) on panels supported and joined together by clip assemblies. If clip assemblies are too rigid, damage may occur to the panels or clip assemblies during thermal expansion or contraction. In addition, undesirable frictional noises are caused by panel movement resulting from thermal and other forces, i.e., panels rubbing against the clip assembly and/or the substrate.
In response to these concerns, clip assemblies have been designed with two interlocking but moveable pieces. More specifically, it is known to use a clip assembly with a lower base member that is fixed to a substrate and an upper clip member which is attached to the base member in such a manner that the clip member can slide parallel to the seam created by adjoining panel members. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,514,952 and 4,575,983. This sliding movement helps relieve expansion and contraction forces that run parallel to the panel seam.
Existing clip assemblies continue to experience problems from thermal forces, however. In particular, existing clip assemblies are too rigid in respect to, and do not adequately address, thermal forces that are applied perpendicular to panel seams (and perpendicular to the sliding movement allowed for in the clip assemblies described above). Thus, wear and damage problems from such forces continue to exist. In addition, unwanted frictional noises have not been satisfactorily eliminated or reduced.
Further, there exists a need for an improved clip assembly which satisfactorily allows for and addresses a range of other panel movements, including (i) rotational panel movement in response to loading and other forces or misaligned clip assemblies, and (ii) upward panel movement due to, e.g., wind forces or an uneven substrate surface.
No existing clip assembly addresses the need for an assembly that allows for and addresses these various ranges of movement experienced by panels and that also eliminates or reduces corresponding frictional noises. It is therefore an object of the present invention, as detailed in the drawings and corresponding description set forth below, to address these needs. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to allow for rotational panel movement in the horizontal plane of the panel and also for pivotal or rotational movement of the panels about the axis of the mount member that is transverse to the seam formed by adjoining panels. It is a further object of the present invention to allow for panel movement, also in the plane of the panel, that is perpendicular or transverse to the seam formed by adjoining panels and, typically, arises from thermal expansion or contraction. It is also an object of the present invention to reduce wear and noise resulting from frictional movement of roof panels against a substrate or clip assembly. It is an additional object of the present invention to allow for lateral and twisting panel movement in response to seismic activity, such as an earthquake